Shadows of the Past
by marpinesx
Summary: Enjolras didn't notice the stranger walked towards him. They were too familiar yet he can't quite picture it. He once thought that this stranger was someone too important.


Eponine was only a young girl when their parents left them at a foster home. She never knew where there parents went but if she does, she never bothered to know it. She doesn't have a problem with the foster home per se, but the one to blame is that her parents. The only thing that matters is that as she and her siblings grow up, they can leave, thank the foster home and have a better life.

The poor girl always tell her siblings stories. It doesn't matter if it's a fantasy as long as she can ease her siblings' worries.

There is a one time that her little brother, Gavroche, asked her that where their parents went. She only replied, "There's nothing to worry about Roche. They only went to slay the dragons." She gently touched his brother's hair assuring that there's nothing to worry about. Eponine never showed sadness when it comes to her siblings. She wanted to be strong so that she could be an example of not giving up. Gavroche just smiled, _"the little boy he was,"_ Eponine thought.

A few years has passed, Eponine and Azelma, her sister, started going to school. Luckily, they managed to reach high school and met new people throughout the years. At first, she was afraid that some students would bully them since they never knew their parents but she instill on her mind that it's only her that makes her settle for a negative perception.

* * *

One sunny afternoon, Eponine and Azelma sat in a bench near their school. Eponine has a lot of things going through her mind especially what course she could get in university, what could be her future with her siblings and—

"Eponina!" someone yelled from the other direction and made Eponine distracted on whom familiar voice it was. Suddenly, there was someone striding to them. Azelma doesn't recognize who it was but in Eponine's mind, there was only person who calls her that.

"Hey, Raphael!" Eponine called out as Raphael stood straight in front of them as he fold his arms. Well, for Eponine, Raphael is her only best friend that understands her when it comes to admiring art. They often waste their time painting in Raphael's backyard whenever Eponine was permitted to go to her friend's house.

"Stop calling me that, Eponina." Raphael stuck his tongue out to Eponine as Azelma only giggled to their interaction.

"You started it Raphael. I won't start calling you Grantaire unless you call me Ep, Eponine or whatever you can call me but not that stupid name." She rolled her eyes and it made the boy laughed.

"Okay, Ep. Geez, stop being such a crybaby," Grantaire told Eponine as he sat beside her as Eponine slapped jokingly his shoulder. "Well, I have a great news for all of us." He grinned to both girls. The sisters waited for Grantaire but Azelma was too eager to hear the news thus making him tell his good news.

* * *

Gabriel's parents is so eager to push him on pursuing medical career yet in his mind, he really never wanted it in the first place. Despite being a family of famous doctors, it was never his passion. Being a doctor coud save lives as well as serving the people but Gabriel envisioned himself as one of the renowned lawyer for the next few years. He tried to talk to his parents but they never listened to him.

"Gabriel, listen to us. Your father and I wanted you to be the next doctor for our family." His mother gently touched Gabriel's shoulders but brushed it off.

"I never wanted to be one of you. Please, just listen to me one last time. I always obey you, remember? You told me that 'Gabe you should be like this, be like that' but you never tried to listen to me as your son." He lashed out as tears start to fill his eyes. "I always want to make you proud." He started to walk out but his father started to talk.

"Fine. If that's what you want. You won't be dealing with us. Pack your things and go." Gabriel stopped on his tracks yet didn't turn his head towards his father. " One last thing Gabe, remember this: don't come back, you are on your own."

* * *

"This is it."

Eponine told herself since it was her first day in university. She was glad that she passed the entrance exams just like she worked hard for. She almost wanted to ask someone to pinch herself in the train since she's too giddy despite being sandwiched by two people on her seat. Commuting was really a hassle for a college student, she reminded herself, since there are millions of people travelling just to be on their jobs or in school on time but she repeatedly reminded herself that 'it's gonna be a positive day.'

As the usual announcement rang the whole train, she went out. Eponine walked happily but someone bumped her and suddenly, she has forgotten about her mantra.

* * *

Gabriel mentally scolded himself upon choosing the train. It wasn't his choice but he only agreed to James and Julien, his friends.

"I told you we shouldn't be here in the cramped train." the brunette whined to his both friends. "Don't give me that look, Enj. I know that 'I told you so' look so don't remind me." The three just laughed and as they hear the usual train's 'ding', if that's what they called it, when the door opens, people started to went out.

Gabriel was walking fast when suddenly he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! I'm trying to be positive here!" the stranger told him.

Gabriel only shook his head. "I'm sorry, we're in a hurry." He continued walking fast.

Something has reminded him about that stranger. He can't picture it on his head. There is something that stands out with them and then he looked back. All of a sudden, the scene turned to black.

"Enjolras!" a stranger yelled.

Gabriel was suddenly blinded with the sudden darkness. He opened his eyes and saw a familiar setting, yet he can't imagine what is it called and where it was, but if he remembers his history lessons correctly, he inferred that these were old houses that can be seen in the 19th century as he remembered videos from ninth grade.

He looked up on a three-storey-building as it also reminded him from a movie.

But he didn't noticed that a stranger walked towards him and then they smiled in front of him; he suddenly remembered. It was that Thenardier girl who always follows Marius like a puppy, but in Gabriel's mind he thought, _"Whose memories are these?" _and _"why does he know their names?"_

"Glad to see you again, _chief._" The girl smiled again. "I was about to call you since Les Amis is already in the café. Come on." She extended her hand and yet he didn't reach out her hand. He noticed that there is a red string tied on her left ring finger, and also, leading to his left ring finger.

"What's this?" He showed his hand to the woman in front of him."Oh, that thing? I don't know what is it called but I think it's cute." the brunette told him. "Let's go inside, Enjolras. I think it's time to plan your so-called-revolution." She just chuckled and once again, she extended her hand to him.

Enjolras was at denial at first but he really wanted to ask the woman's name and so he mustered up his courage. "May I ask what's your name again?" the girl only laughed at Enjolras as he was only confused about the situation.

"Really, Enjolras? You don't know my name?" the woman said.

Confused on the situation, he suddenly blinked his eyes for a sudden since he can't believe what's happening to him but then, he felt someone touched his shoulders. He flinched but to his relief, it's only James, _Huh? strange,_ he thought.

"Hey Enj, you okay?" the sandy haired asked.

Gabriel only nodded as he blinked and the girl was nowhere to be found.

"Can I ask something?" they began to walk.

"Well, you're already doing it, so yeah, what is it?" Julien told him.

"Is it just me or the whole thing just turned to black earlier?" he asked as both of his friends was puzzled on their friend's question.

"Wait, you mean for one second?" It confused Gabriel more. "Dude, remember we only blinked for a split second so we see something black," the brunette told him.

"Oh. Yeah, you're right. I am just asking just to be sure. Heh." the blonde haired man just stated as he tried to forget what happened.

The trio now walked towards the university.

* * *

Eponine just blinked all of a sudden as the man just apologized right after he bumped her.

"Okay, Ep. They are sorry so there's nothing to worry about even though he's a guy." She tightened her grip to her bag's sling.

However, she slightly felt dizzy all of a sudden, not knowing that she already met her true love, once.


End file.
